A Rude Awakning
by Skye-is-off-the-hook
Summary: A Skye fanfic. This story DOES HAVE A COUPLE, but you won't be able to tell which it is until the end. Many twists and turns make up this story, so if you get bored, don't stop reading because more than likely, there will be a twist soon.
1. Getting the Call

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Getting the Call  
  
'Why after all this time am I still thinking about the past?' she asked herself, 'It's over. I'm over him. I've got Kristina and Ned and taking down Alexis. And my pride and dignity. Anyway, he's obviously over me.'  
  
"Skye!" Ned yelled for her. She was immediatly broken from her thoughts.  
  
"What?" She yelled back.  
  
"Phone." he said when he found her in the foyer as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
She turned around. "May I ask who's calling and why you have my cell phone?"  
  
"I heard it ringing as I was passing your room. At first I thought it was mine, but then I realized that I didn't have mine."  
  
"Okay, who was it?"   
  
"I don't know. Check your caller ID." But before she could do so, her phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me." said the Australian on the other line.  
  
"What in the world could you possibly want?"  
  
Authors note: I know this chapter is really short and fast, but I didn't want to make the begining all drug out. So there you have it.  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	2. Headed Back to Port Charles

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heading back to Port Charles  
  
'Why after all this time am I still thinking about the past?' he asked himself, 'It's over. I'm over her. I've got my family and my new job. And my prode and dignity. Anyway she is obviously over me.'  
  
"Jax!" Jerry yelled for him.  
  
"What?" he he called back.  
  
"Guess what?" he replied happily when he found his brother.  
  
"What?" he sighed.  
  
"Come on guess." he begged.  
  
"You got a date with Olivia Newton John but then she magicly disapppeared so now you're on a life-long quest to find her." he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Nope, guess again."  
  
"Just tell me Jerry!"  
  
"Fine, don't have a cow. The charges were dropped! I get to go back to Port Charles! And I want you to come with me!" Jax immediatly recalled his thoughts before he was so rudly interrupted."  
  
"No. I'm sorry Jerry but I can't go back there."  
  
"Why? I know that many people don't hate you."  
  
"No, but one person inperticular."  
  
"Oh well why don't you call this person and apologize and ask for a truce so you'll be on good grounds with them when we arrive."  
  
"Do you think they'll buy it?"  
  
"It's not to be bought if you mean it."  
  
"Fine, just give me a couple of hours to pack and call that person."  
  
"Okay. Call me when you get done."  
  
"Okay." he said as Jerry left. He searched his pockets for his cell phone. When he found it, he dialed a number that was all to familar, so familar it was almost eerie.  
  
Authors note: I though bringing Jerry into the story would add a little humorous touch.  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	3. The Telephone Conversation

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Telephone Conversation  
  
"I just called to apologize for everything." he said warily.  
  
"It's about time. But don't you think it's a little late for apologies?" she shot back.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm coming back to Port Charles."  
  
"And why do you find it necessary to call me and tell me? Does the word ex mean anything to you? Well it did when Brenda was around. What, since she left did I seem like the perfect target as a damsel in distress? Oh yeah, I forgot. You lost your touch O Mighty White Knight."  
  
"Can we please not go through with this again? Can you just promise me we can be on good grounds when I arrive? I don't want us to be at each other's throats. Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean..............." his voice trailed off for a moment as he caught himself from making a big mistake, "care deeply for you."  
  
"Fine but I'm not promising even promising friends."  
  
"That's good enough for me."  
  
"However, there is something I want you to know. You tore me to pieces and I'm just now getting over that. I've just realized what you actually did to me. You ruined me, not to mention publically humilated me. Yet I still thought there was a chance. You know, I almost shot Brenda? Yeah, I did. You crumbled my world. It's not like I wasn't used to it, but I wasn't expecting it from you. I had tried so all those years to stay sober, yet the only times I fell off the wagon was because you pushed me. I built walls that could've withstood anything, but I let you rip 'em down, only so you could leave me a drunken, heartbroken mess. Now I've built walls around my heart nobody can rip down. I just want you to know it's all your fault."  
  
Jax was speechless. He had heard rage like that in Skye's voice before, but it was never like this. Now she seemed hurt. It tore him up that the fact that he did this to her. "I'm so sorry Skye." he managed to get out.  
  
"Well it's too late for your apologies now. Dear fragile little fallen apart Skye has come back to her true self, and nobody can stop her now. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye" she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Ned asked anxiously, as if he didn't already know.  
  
"It was Jax," she said, "He's coming back to Port Charles."  
  
Author's Note: I liked the old sassy Skye so I decided to bring her back. I also decided it was about time that Jax start feeling guilty about what he did.  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	4. Thinking About the Call

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thinking About the Call  
  
'She's right.' he thought. 'Why should she want anything to do with him? He had left her for the past, as Brenda left him for the past. This was the worst possible karma he could ask for. Even though he loved his past as well as Brenda, the past was in the past. He also loved thinking of the future, as well as Skye. The only difference there was she wanted him as well, as Brenda did not. Skye was supposed to be his future, but he had ruined it and would forever pay for it. He would never be able to look her in the eyes and not feel guilt or see hate. How could this have happened to him? He had everything going for him, and all the sudden it just dropped. Like that long, eerie silence that you think will never ever end. But it did for him. He thought he'd gotton over Brenda, with the help of Skye, but yet there she was standing right in front of him. He was finally happy again, and there she was, as always, to ruin it all. Her ghost would always haunt him right when he thought he was over it. Except this time it wasn't her ghost. He had made sure of it because her ghost had always come at the most akward time, and, being the stupid pompous ass he was, he would always follow her. No matter who he hurt, finding Brenda was always number one on his list of priorites. But it didn't matter, Brenda might as well have been a ghost the way she dissapeared again. Who was he to critcize Skye? She never actually lied about Brenda not dieing, he just never brought it up so neither did she. So technically, he divorced her because she lied about where she went on vacation. But really, which was worse. Lieing about a trip and never bringing up what you found out on that trip, or claiming to love your wife, committing adultry with your ex, filing for divorce with your current wife, propose to your ex, and then embarass her at the wedding? He was a pathetic excuse for a man. Anyway, should he really have expected Skye to tell the truth about Brenda so he could run off to be with her? Would he have told the truth? And if he didn't would Skye have left? Even if he had, would she still? It didn't matter, Skye and Brenda were both better off without him around, and deserved better.'  
  
Author's Note: I know another short chapter, but I wanted Jax to say what we already know. Well hope you enjoyed!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	5. Consulting Kristina

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Consulting Kristina  
  
"Oh, are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" Ned asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I mean, I don't know how this concerns me either way. I've moved on." she replied as she kissed him, " I'm gonna go check on Kristina." she said. He nodded so she started up the stairs. 'I'm over him. Finally, I'm really over him.' she thought, 'But was he about to say he loved me' Kristina's big blue eyes stared up at her. "Hello Princess Brat." she smiled at Baby K, "Has little Miss. Brat had her beuty rest?" Kristina gooed which made her laugh. She went back to her thoughts about her call. She sent Alice to fetch a warm bottle as she rocked Baby K in a rocking chair0. 'Was he really about to say he loved me? Wait, why should I care? I just convinced myself it was over.' her thoughts were broken when Alice walked in with Kristina's bottle. "Thank you Alice." she said as Alice walked off with a tip of her head. She looked down at at the baby in her arms, "What do you think I should do? Should I stay here with you and Daddy or go to Jax? Oh why am I asking you, you don't know." Kristina looked up at her with eyes that said 'I do too know' which made her laugh. "Of course you know. So goo once if you want me to stay with you and Daddy or goo twice if you want me to go back to Jax." Kristina then stared up at her with eyes that said ' not my problem figure it out on your own.' So then Skye stood up and put Kristina back in her crib. "I've got things to figure out, but I'll be back later. Goodbye my little Princess Brat." As Skye left, Kristina gooed twice, but this time Skye overlooked it.  
  
Author's Note: Another short chapter, but I though you'd like to know exactly what Skye thought about the whole phone call. As you can tell, she still isn't sure, but hey there's Skye for ya! Anyways, the next chapers should be longer, hoped you enjoyed this one though!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	6. Getting Ready

.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Getting Ready  
  
"So are you ready yet?" Jerry asked as he entered his brother's room.  
  
"I told you I'd call you after I was packed."  
  
"Good g*d, you take longer than a woman to get packed," he teased, "Speaking of call, did you talk to that 'special person'?"  
  
"What makes you think she was a 'special person', and FYI yes I did."  
  
"She huh? Well now we know it's a girl. That's a relief."  
  
"Oh shut-up Jerry." he hissed.  
  
"Well we know it's not Brenda. She's gone again, for now. It's not Chloe, she's dead."  
  
"You really are insensitive, aren't you?"  
  
"No, I just tell it the way it is. And we know it's not Carly, she's still with Mr.Mob Boss. Everyone else is younger or older than you, si I guess there really is no 'special person'. Except your ex the second time with Brenda."  
  
"Let's go." Jax called impatiently as Jerry kept rambling onm. Jax quit listening at about the part when Jerry eliminated Carly from his list. It was obvious he wouldn't come until he figured out who Jax had called. He decided to just try to catch on and see who he was at.  
  
"Now what was her name?" Jerry kept rambling on, "Sarah, no. Something to have to do with up above." Jax began to tense. "Angel? No, dead." Even tenser. "Skye? Yeah, that's it! That's who you called! You called Skye the Slut!" As fast as a bug hits a windshield when your driving, Jax turned around and put Jerry in a headlock.   
  
"Don't you ever say her name and NEVER call her a slut." Jax threatened. He let Jerry out of his tight grip.   
  
"Sounds like someone still has the HOTTS for their ex." Jerry teased.  
  
"I do not, but we are still friends." Jax replied.  
  
"Yeah," Jerry laughed sarcastically as if agreeing with his brother, "Come on lil' Bro."  
  
"You go on. I have to get one more bag."  
  
"Okay. See ya on the jet. And Jax, i believe and hope you're over Skye."  
  
"Thanks Jerry"  
  
"No problem." he said as he walked out the door with a giggle.  
  
'I hope I'm over Skye too.' he thought as he grabbed his last bag.Then a thought struck him. A different kind of thought, "He said Skye again!" he said as he ran out the door after his brother.  
  
Author's Note: Nothing ::major:: happened in this chapter. This story will pick up in a couple of chapters. It will probably start picking up at the next chapter. Well hope you enjoyed it!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	7. Moving On

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Moving On  
  
"So how was she?" Ned asked Skye as she started down the stairs.  
  
"Oh she was fine." she answered.  
  
"And how about you? Are you okay too?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Ya know, I actually had to ask myself that question. It actually worried me at first. Not because I thought I might throw myself at him like I've done in the past, but because I might smack him upside the head so hard it would make his head spin. And I'm still tempted. Then I realized I was over him."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I know. I really need to move on, which means getting out of here. I mean Kristina has been absolutly great. You too. I mean Kristina helped me turn my life around. She taught me I could get along just fine without a man, that I don't need to rely on a man, that I can just love them. I already knew that, I just needed to be reminded again after Jax. And me and you both decided this was just a physical attraction. However, right now, if I have a relationship, I need it to be stable, and I don't have that with you. But I still would like to participate in Kristina, but more as an aunt than a mommy."  
  
"I completely understand. I can't say I want to agree with you, but if that is the right thing for you, than I will support your decision. Oh and of course you can participate in Kristina's life."  
  
"Thank you Ned," she hugged him as the doorbell rang and Alice answered it, "You really have helped me." she said as she gave him one final goodbye kiss.  
  
"Mr. Ashton, Mr. Jacks," Alice presented Jax just as the two broke apart.  
  
"Oh, I've already packed. I'm gonna go get my bags." Skye said as she sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"Jax, I'm so sorry. You don't understand." Ned tried to apologize but nothing could make up for the hurt in his Jax' eyes.  
  
"You and Skye. Well that's certaintly not what I expected." Jax said blankly.  
  
"Well that's what you should expect, the unexpected. Isn't that this town's motto 'expect the unexpected'? Well if not, it should be............." Jerry just kept rambling on as he walked in.   
  
"She just broke it off between us and she was just-"  
  
"Leaving." Skye replied as she steeped off the stairs carrying her bags."And Jax, it doesn't matter what me and Ned do, I don't belong to you. You made that perfectly clear. Anyway, I'm not like land to be bought or bargained over."  
  
Now that you're out of my life  
  
I'm so much better  
  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
  
But I'm stronger  
  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
  
But I'm richer  
  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
  
I laugh harder  
  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
  
Now I'm wiser  
  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
  
But I'm smarter  
  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
  
But I'm chillin'  
  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
  
Sold 9 million  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
  
I'm inhaling  
  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
  
Perfect vision  
  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
  
But I'm lastin'  
  
You thought that I would die without you  
  
But I'm livin'  
  
Thought that I would fail without you  
  
But I'm on top  
  
Thought it would be over by now  
  
But it won't stop  
  
Thought that I would self destruct  
  
But I'm still here  
  
Even in my years to come  
  
I'm still gon be here  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm wishin' you the best  
  
Pray that you are blessed  
  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
  
('m better than that)  
  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
  
(I'm better than that)  
  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
  
{Beyonce}  
  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
  
Soon comes happiness  
  
If I surround my self with positive things  
  
I'll gain prosperity  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
  
I will survive (What?)  
  
Keep on survivin' (What?)   
  
She finally acknowleged Jerry was there. She walked up to him and shook his hand, "Hi I'm Skye pick-a-last-name. I"m Jax' ex, but I bet you already knew that. You must be Jerry. Jax has told me so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Sorry to cut our visit so short but I have places to go and people to meet. Goodbye and have a nice day." She said hurriedly as she walked out the already open door."  
  
"Wow, she has shocking social skills." Jerry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well, I just came to say hey and to let you know I made it okay. But I've got to get settled. Bye Ned." Jax said. With that, he also walked out the door Skye didn't bother to close.  
  
"Are they made for each other or what?" Jerry mumbled as he walked out the door which he didn't close either. Ned just stood there, dumbfounded. Then Edward walked into the foyer from his office."Were you all born in a barn or what? You'd think they'd have enough sesne to close the door. And even the hired help doesn't have the sense to close the door. What do they think we pay them for?" he stated, enraged. However, instead of closing the door himself, he called for Alice to shut the door while Ned just stood there, oblivious to the world.  
  
  
  
Song credits to Destiny's Child "Survivor"  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I don't exactly know how the song fits there, but it just does somehow. This is a long chapter compared to the others and more should be as long if not longer. Well yeah there it is. Hope it was enjoyed!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	8. Seeing AJ

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Seeing AJ  
  
She was so proud of herself. She had bought herself a penthouse! She had finally started her new life! But man, was Jax' brother HOTT! That must've been where Jax got it. No No NO! She couldn't think like that. 'Did she have Jacks mania or what? You know, not the original but an incredible simulation. She was glad Jax had seen her kiss Ned. Maybe he would finally get that it was over through his outrageosly thick skull. I mean, for g*d sake, HE WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE IT OFF! How stupid-" then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming," she called as she opened the door. It was AJ.  
  
"Hey sis. Nice place." he replied looking around.   
  
"Thanks.Hey yourself. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"With Courtney."  
  
"Why?" the words flew out of her mouth before she could actually even think.  
  
"Jason finally flew off his rocker. After everyone found out the grusome truth about what Ric did to Carly and the details of how he treated her, Jason tried to kill him. He was sentenced to prison for 25 years and became resentful and pushed everyone away, including Courtney. Then she came running back to me."  
  
"Wow. That's wonderful for the two of you." she said, truely happy for her little brother.  
  
"Yeah well guess who Jason ran to who he's now married to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brenda. She used part of Jax' million dollars to bail him out."  
  
"My g*d. I'm glad she used his money to bail out a gangster, who's probably gonna be in prison again soon. Not to mention her hidious timing. The one time I don't care if she takes Jax, she doesn't want him."  
  
"So, you're finally over him?"  
  
"Yep and proud of it."  
  
"That's great!" AJ said hugging his sister, "You know me and dad were always behind you. We never did support Jax and Brenda. To us, you're family. Lila too, but she's nice to everyone including Brenda."  
  
"Well that's good to know. But his brother is SO HOTT!"  
  
"Jerry always was a ladie's man. Even more so than Jax."  
  
"Wow! He must really sleep around."  
  
"I guess you could say that." AJ managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"I'm really sorry to cut our visit short, but I reall have like a million things to do."  
  
"No problem. I just thought I'd stop by ti see your new place. Nice to see you."  
  
"You too, and say hi to Courtney for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And AJ, don't be afraid to come by more often to see your sister."  
  
"Of course not." he said as he pulled his sister into another hug.  
  
"Well bye AJ."  
  
"Bye Skye." They both left the room, but went in opposite directions.  
  
Author's Note: I always liked the pairing of AJ and Courtney and Jason and Brenda(BECAUSE I HATE EM' BOTH!!!) so I did. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	9. Discussing Skye

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Discussing Skye  
  
"Whoa Bro, she was HOTT! Remind me again why you left her for Brenda?"  
  
"She lied to me."  
  
"BIG DEAL! You lied to her too, but she didn't leave you. And from what I heard, you never brought up Brenda's 'problem' so why should she?"  
  
"She should've told me. Plus she lied to me about going to Switzerland."  
  
"Why should she have told you? So you could leave her for Brenda. Too late. And omig*d! You left you life for some tramp because she lied to you about where she went on vacation. H*LL! YOU DID THAT! When you bought her engagement necklace. Remember? You said you were going on a buisness trip to Australia, and you ended up in Paris with a woman. What was she supposed to think then?"  
  
Jax couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just stood there with a blank stare.  
  
"Another thing, when I called Skye a slut, you went ballistic and tried to kill me But when I called Brenda a tramp, you just stood there. You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"As a friend, yes. But we're over as a couple."  
  
"Uh-huh. I think she's already made it perfectly clear, she wants nothing to do with you, much less wanna be your friend. Well, I think I'm gonna go get a coffee from Kellys. No matter where in the world you go, Kelly's will always have the best coffee. Trust me, I've tried it." Jerry remarked as he walked out the door.  
  
Jax thought to himself a minute. 'Maybe he's right. What if I am still in love with Skye?'  
  
Author's Note: I know, another short chapter. I'm trying here, but there are just some things that need focus and I'm afraid if I put all of it in one chapter, you'll lose that focus. Okay well, enjoy!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


	10. Meeting Jerry For real

A Rude Awakning  
  
-author:Skye_is_off_the_hook  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned GH don't you think these would be actual s/l's? Yeah, I don't own GH or these characters.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Meeting Jerry. For real.  
  
'You know what sounds good right now?' Skye said to herself, 'Coffee. I think I'll run by Kellys and get a cup. They have the best coffee.' She drove towards Kellys. When she got there, that's when she saw Jerry. She decided she wanted to apologize. She started towards him, "Hi. I'm sorry about that short visit at the Quartermaine' My main motive was just to get outta there before that bast-, Jax, could get a word in. So lets start over. Hi, I'm Skye." she extended her hand, and he took it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jerry. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Plase don't flatter me with what." she said jokingly.  
  
"Well, actually, you seem like my type. My brother likes the sweet and soft. He obviously can't handle my type. Sour and tangy."  
  
She didn't know if she should take offense or be flattered, "Your brother can't even handle sweet and soft. Just look at Brenda, then look at what went down. Oh my g*d, I'm sorry I keep forgetting your Jax' brother. No offense, I hope."  
  
"None taken. I can see why you'd have some steam to blow after what happened between you two. I understand you need to vent."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just my personality. I hate but, well, it's gotten me this far."  
  
"Well maybe I can get to know more of that personality over dinner tomorrow at about eight at the Grille?"  
  
She couldn't believe she just got asked out by Jax, the greatest 'love' of her life, his brother. "Okay then. Now I need to get that coffee I came here for."  
  
"Me too. Lets go."  
  
"Okay." she replied as they walked in together."  
  
Author's Note: I KNOW, ANOTHER ::SHORT:: CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY! I WILL TRY HARDER TO GET MORE SAID! I PROMISE! Well anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
  
R&R PLEEZ! I need to know if it was good enough! Good or bad, happy or sad, I DON'T CARE! Just R&R PLEEZ! THANX!  
  
SIOTH 


End file.
